Fabled
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Mitológico" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Fabled", known as "Demon Roar God" ( Magōshin) in the OCG and as "Fiend Roar Deities" in some video games, are an archetype of LIGHT Fiend-Type monsters (with the exception of "The Fabled", who are known as "Demon Roar God Beasts" in the OCG and are Beast-Type) began in Japan as Duel Terminal Promos in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! and continued in Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!. Their effects focus on discarding cards from their controller's hand to the Graveyard to activate their effects. Design Aparência "Fabled" monsters are depicted in a manner as to display both a hallowed aspect to them and a bit of whimsy, however, overall their art is meant to give the impression of a slanted kind of twisted, be it "demonic" or cynical. All of them are LIGHT monsters, and are believed to represent heterodoxy, perverse versions of "light", and degradation from grace and dignity, with some resembling the archetypal Fallen Angels from the Bible. They all have masks, which makes them resemble monsters of certain Spanish legends. Tiny colorful and malicious imps often accompany monsters in their background art. Estilo De Jogo They are similar to the "Dark World" Archetype in that the Monsters thrive off of effects that discard; however, unlike Dark World, all "Fabled" Monsters will benefit off of any discard, even for cost. Even though cards like "Dark World Dealings" can be used with "Fabled" monsters, it's best to keep a high monster count, and use their own effects to Special Summon them. The archetype also greatly benefits from cards like "Tour Guide From the Underworld", which gets "Kushano" to the grave as quick as possible, and sets up for Rank 3 Xyz Monsters, such as "Leviair the Sea Dragon" and "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". Though these Xyz support the deck, the main focus is Synchros, such as "Fabled Ragin", "Formula Synchron" and "T.G. Hyper Librarian", in order to maintain the card advantage lost by summoning those monsters. "Fabled" Decks can be very versatile. Because of their potential to abuse special summons and also being a LIGHT Fiend-Type archetype, there are a lot of cards to support them. The key to a successful Deck is to control the field while slowly gaining advantage for powerful finish. "Beckoning Light" is by far the best tool in "Fabled" arsenal. It lets you discard your Fabled monsters while getting another ones from your Graveyard. You can send Fabled monsters from the deck to the graveyard by using Lightsworn monsters, "Card Trooper" and "Foolish Burial". Both "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast" and "Raigeki Break" are really handy for this deck, letting you to disrupt your opponent's plays and discard a "Fabled" Monsters. By combining them with "The Fabled Catsith", you get a powerful removal tool. "Tour Guide From the Underworld" lets you get "Fabled Kushano" for Xyz summons, setting up the Graveyard with both "Fabled Kushano" for its effect and DARK Monsters for Chaos Monsters. As Fabled monsters can swarm the field without using up your Normal Summon, and because they lack good destructive plays, it's a good choice to add "Caius the Shadow Monarch" to remove the opponent's cards while getting a monster with good ATK, which can be later used as a Synchro Material and DARK for "Chaos" support. You can go further and add "Raiza the Storm Monarch" to combine it with "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast". Your keys to stop your opponent's OTK are "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", "Tragoedia", and "Battle Fader". Just like "Caius the Shadow Monarch", they are DARK and can be used as a Synchro Materials. Being a LIGHT monsters, "Fabled" benefit from "Shining Angel" and "Honest", which can be returned from the Graveyard by Beckoning Light. Another way around is to add T.G engine ("T.G. Warwolf" and "T.G. Striker") and focus on a Beast-Type support (like "Horn of the Phantom Beast") to make a good use of "The Fabled" sub-archetype. To benefit from Fabled Monsters that remain in the Graveyard, you could add incredibly offensive and defensive cards like "Sephylon The Ultimate Time Lord", as more than ten Monsters in the Graveyard is a piece of cake for this Deck. There are Fiend-Type Monsters such as "Snipe Hunter" and "Stygian Street Patrol" which then help you swarm the Field after summoning these stronger Monsters. Cards Recomendados Fabled Deck Monstros de Efeito * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Krus * Fabled Lurrie * The Fabled Ganashia * The Fabled Nozoochee * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Honest * Snipe Hunter * Tour Guide from the Underworld Monstros Reguladores * Fabled Kushano * Fabled Raven * The Fabled Catsith * The Fabled Cerburrel * The Fabled Chawa * Effect Veiler Monstros Sincro * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Ragin * Fabled Valkyrus * The Fabled Kudabbi * The Fabled Unicore * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries * Armory Arm * Black Rose Dragon * Formula Synchron * Mist Wurm * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * T.G. Blade Blaster * T.G. Halberd Cannon * T.G. Hyper Librarian Monstros Xyz * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Ghostrick Alucard * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis Magias * A Feather of the Phoenix * Dark World Dealings * Dragged Down into the Grave * Guarded Treasure * Lightning Vortex * Mind Control * Monster Reincarnation * Obedience Schooled * Ties of the Brethren * Twin Twisters Armadilhas * Beckoning Light * Dark Smog * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Raigeki Break * Reckless Greed Deck Ragin Turbo "Ragin Turbo Deck" is a Deck that makes use of the effect of "Fabled Ragin" to draw cards. Because its effect allows its controller to draw up to two cards, a Deck that can use cards quickly or set a large number of cards to generate later Card Advantage is important. The main way to Summon is to discard "The Fabled Cerburrel" and "The Fabled Ganashia" with the effect of "The Fabled Chawa" and to Normal Summon the second one. This deck has the potential to create an OTK with Synchro Monsters. Ragin Turbo Deck Monstros de Efeito * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Krus * Snipe Hunter * The Fabled Ganashia * The Fabled Nozoochee * Doppelwarrior Monstros Reguladores * Fabled Kushano * Fabled Raven * The Fabled Cerburrel * The Fabled Chawa Monstros Sincro * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Ragin * Fabled Valkyrus * The Fabled Unicore * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Stygian Sergeants * T.G. Hyper Librarian Monstros Xyz * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis Magias * Dark World Dealings * De-Synchro * Dragged Down into the Grave * Guarded Treasure * Ties of the Brethren * Twin Twisters Armadilhas * Beckoning Light * Divine Wrath * Karma Cut * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Trap Stun Fraquezas "Forbidden Graveyard", "Soul Drain" and/or "The End of Anubis" alone can severely slice into "Fabled"s because such monsters whose effects activate when discarded transpire while they're in the Graveyard. This archetype's LIGHT-Attribute can also be capitalized on via "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" the "Allies of Justice", and some of the "Koa'ki Meirus". A substantial count of "Fabled"s on the roster also have superficial ATK, making them prey for cards like "King Tiger Wanghu" and "Deck Devastation Virus", which can plug up Synchro Summons by putting away key Tuners like "Ceburrel", "Rubyruda" and "Chawa". "Skill Drain" and "Mind Drain" can be used against any "Fabled"s with effects that respectively activate on the field or in the hand (i.e "Grimro" and "Nozoochee" in the Hand.) "Protector of the Sanctuary" can also cease "Fabled Ragin"'s one-time Draw replenish as well as any "Fabled"s that can search other "Fabled"s from the Deck. This can be coupled with "Drop Off" and "Drastic Drop Off" to further encumber their use, provided that aforementioned cards like "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" and "Soul/Mind Drain" are active so that "Fabled"s can't spring their effects when discarded. "Return", if any of the said Grave interdictors aren't active, can also stall and shun "Krus"'s and "Leviathan"'s Graveyard salvages by forcing the retrieved card(s) into the Deck "Goblin of Greed" can also impede "Fabled"s because it will restrict them from being discarded as a cost, hence making it more laborious to use them. Categoria:Arquétipos